Dragon City Reboot
by Skyfrost14
Summary: Rewrite of Dragon Booster series. Valeria Clark is a young racer and close friend of Artha Penn, with a task: finding her younger twin sister. With her dragon and parents she will do nothing at finding her sister. Rated T to be safe. Co-written with PrincessAnime08


**EDIT: Changed Tanis' name to Shani. Thanks to Zephyros-Phoenix for pointing out that Artha's middle name is ****Tannis****so it's kinda conflicting with my OC, and changed Valeria's last name to Clark.**

**Hahaha! Yes! I'm alive! XD Anyway, I'm here with a new story which is co-written with my buddy PrincessAnime08! This is a rewrite of ****_Dragon Booster_****, but with a few other things. There is no CanonxOC pairing in this story. Anyway enjoy! **

**Dragon Booster © Whoever created it**

**OC's © Me and PrincessAnime08**

**[Dragons talking]**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Dragon City Reboot<strong>

**Summary:** Valeria Clark is a young racer and close friend of Artha Penn, with a task: finding her younger twin sister. With her dragon and parents she will do nothing at finding her sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Choosing<strong>

"I have learned Moodryd that the Golden Dragon of Legend has been bred back into existence by my dear old friend, Conner Penn." Word Pain turned around to face a while-haired teenage boy wearing a dark long-sleeve shirt, black pants and dark shoes. "He's holding secret auditions for riders. You will go undercover as an elite rider, infiltrate the Penn Stables and take the Gold Dragon of Legend."

Standing in the corner was slim and slender young girl with black hair with a single streak of blue hair, and pale lilac-purple eyes. She was in a sleeveless black high-collared vest over a short-sleeved white shirt, which exposed her shoulders, dark gray pants, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. _'I do not like this one bit.'_

The boy scoffed. "Don't tell me how to steal dragons Father; my down city crew and I have been doing it for most of my life."

The girl rolled her eyes at the comment.

Word whipped around. "This dragon must not choose a new Dragon Booster. That dragon is the only thing that will stop me. I will create another Dragon-Human War!"

The girl's eyes widen. _'Start another Dragon-Human War?! Is he insane?! Oh wait he is.'_

Moodryd stared at his father with wide eyes.

"And when it's finished, I will rule the world."

The girl stared in horror at Word.

"Now go, and take Shani with you."

Moodryd said nothing, only walking over to Shani and pulling her by the arm and leaving his father.

…

Shani pulled away from Moodryd. "Let me go. I can walk myself!" She hissed and stalked off to where the dragons were kept.

Moodryd rolled his gray eyes and walked away to wherever to get ready to infiltrate Penn Riding Stables.

…

At another section of the place, was Cain walking out of a room when he suddenly bumped into a very mad looking Shani.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Shani." Cain said stopping the girl.

"Sorry Cain, Word's making me go with Moodryd to infiltrate Penn Riding Stables to capture the Gold Dragon of Legend. But I just don't feel comfortable being with him in public. And really, I just want to find out who I am. I have this strange feeling that Word is keeping something from me about who I really am."

"Despite all this, I know you'll find out who you are. But for now, you better get ready to go."

Shani nodded. "Thanks for the talk Cain!" and she raced down the hall to the place where Dragon Eye crew kept their dragons.

…

"Hey Pyralis!"

A pale red dragon with a golden yellow underbelly looked up. It was a different coloring of a Red Magma Class Dragon.

**[Shani!]** The dragon bent down to nuzzle Shani.

"Hey girl. Listen we have to go with Moodryd,"

**[With him?!]** Pyralis grunted.

"Yeah I know you hate him but Word took us in when we small and in the streets."

Pyralis grunted again. "Come on girl. We'll be leaving after Moodryd and Decepshun leave. I don't want to be seen with them."

**[Alright.]** Pyralis said and Shani began getting her dragon ready.

…

Meanwhile, on the twisting track of Dragon City a light blue Nautilus class dragon was running at top speed determined to get to its destination. On his saddle was a young sixteen year old girl with a dark blue helmet that covered her entire face wearing a dark blue high collared sleeveless shirt with dark purple shoulder-length gloves, black shorts and dark gray thigh-length boots.

"C'mon Tsundra! Faster boy!" The rider called, promoting that the rider was female.

Tsundra was a light blue Nautilus class dragon with a short narrowed snout, and a shark tail, he was equipped with a light blue and white saddle, red thruster and white aero gear.

**[Alright Valeria.]** Tsundra picked up even more speed going faster than he was before. **[What's the rush?]**

"Conner said there's something really important he has to show me, and it'd be nice to see Crimson and Midnight again along with Artha and Lance." Valeria explained.

Valeria wondered what Conner wanted to show her. 'Ever since I was little Conner and his family raised me, teaching me about dragons. Then when I was old enough he gave me Tsundra and the two of us have been an unbeatable team. Is it another dragon he's raised? Is it the black and gold dragon?' Valeria thought, before she could form another thought Tsundra spoke up.

**[Val, we're here.]**

Looking up Valeria could see the billboard advertising Penn Stables. Dismounting from Tsundra's saddle, Valeria removed her helmet revealing black hair that also had dark reddish-pink and blue highlights, and lilac-purple eyes. Walking around the stables with her dragon following, Valeria headed to stalls where her parents' dragons resided. Once reaching the stall, the tri-colored girl smiled at the sight of two dragons. "Hey, Crimson! Midnight!"

The two dragons perked up at hearing their former riders' daughter.

Crimson was a bipedal Magma class dragon that was a crimson-red color, Midnight was a Psi class dragon that was dark blue and light purple in coloring.

**[Valeria, welcome]** Crimson said.

**[Welcome child. Did you bring us chocolate?]** Midnight asked.

"You guys and chocolate." Valeria said shaking her head lightly before pulling out two chocolate bars and giving it to them.

Valeria spent a good amount of time with her parents' dragons; it felt like a part of them was still alive. These dragons were all she had left since her parents' devastating death…at least until she found her sister.

"Valeria?" A new voice called from outside the stalls.

The tri-colored girl turned and saw the man who took her off the streets and gave her first dragon, Conner Penn.

"Conner," Valeria said with a smile as she went and hugged the man. "It's good to see you again." Valeria said. "I got your message."

"It's good to see you too and I see Tsundra's looking in tip-top shape." Conner said.

**[Of course I am Val takes good care of me.]** Tsundra growled to the man.

Conner laughed at what he imagined the dragon was growling out at him.

"Tsundra says that of course I take good care him." Valeria explained, Conner laughed again. "Anyway what was it that you wanted to show me?"

"Follow me." Conner said seriously leading the teenaged girl to another dragon stall.

The gate to the dragon stall lowered and inside was a four legged black dragon with gold outlines and a long narrow gray snout.

"You did it." Valeria breathed out. "A black and gold dragon… Wait, if you've bred it back into existence, then does that mean the rumors are true?" Val asked suddenly looking very worried. "Everybody is talking about how the dragons are getting harder to control and that it's pointing to another Dragon-Human War."

Conner looked at Valeria seriously before nodding. "I am afraid so. Do you remember the stories I told you about the Dragon Booster?"

"Yeah?" Valeria answered confused.

"I have assembled all the top racers that Dragon City has to offer in hopes one will be the new Dragon Booster."

Valeria tried not to look skeptical about Conner's plan, but he could see it in her eyes. Conner patted her on the back.

"Don't worry about it Val, only racers who aren't affiliated with the Down City crews was invited to meet Beau."

"Alright if you say so," The tri-colored girl said shrugging her shoulders. "Well I'll let you prep Beau for the arrival of these racers." Valeria said leaving Conner behind to attach racing gear on Beau.

…

Shani and Pyralis made their way towards Penn Racing. She sighed when she saw Moodryd and Decepshun.

"Guess it's now or never uh girl." Shani said as she jumped off Pyralis.

**[Might be.]** Pyralis said and then walked over to another part of the stables to be alone.

…

It was now time for the racers to meet Beau. Conner began talking about Beau and then said he could mag all level gears. Valeria and Conner's sons, Artha and Lance, were next to him.

Conner smiled at the faces of the racers when they realized the Beau could mag all levels of gears. Then he narrowed his eyes at Moodryd who backed up. Shani inched away. Valeria's eyes widen at the sight of her friend, seeing her for the first time that day.

_'Shani is with the Dragon Eye Crew? But why?!'_ Valeria wondered eyeing her friend.

"I know you." Conner walked over to Moodryd. "You're Word Pain's son, Moodryd."

"What are you going to do about old man?" Moodryd responded. Shani moved away from Moodryd and then turned and raced away, hoping no one would notice her.

Conner then noticed a mark on Moodryd's jacket. "The mark of the Dragon Eye crew… My stables are off limit to Down City crews. Go home Moodryd."

…

Valeria watched as Shani turned and raced away. '_Where's she going?' _Valeria raced over to Tsundra and got on her dragon. Just as Tsundra rose up she saw Shani on a red dragon race away.

"Tsundra after her!"

**[Right,]** Tsundra said and raced after Shani and her dragon.

After a while, Tsundra began to wonder.** [Why are we even chasing Shani?]**

"Because something is up. I just saw her with Moodryd Pain, leader of the Down City Dragon Eyes crew."

Tsundra raised an eyebrow, but Valeria did not see it**. [That annoying boy, who's always picking on Artha and calling him stable brat?]**

Valeria sighed. "Yup."

**[Oh.]**

"Tsundra look! There's Shani!" Valeria suddenly cried. The dragon looked up to see the Shani and a red dragon standing near a cliff.

**[Are we going to spy on her?]** Tsundra asked as Valeria got off and moved closer, but close enough not to be seen.

"Yes, I need to learn more…"

…

Shani sat on the edge of the cliff looking over Dragon City. Pyralis sat next to her.

"I don't like this at all, Pyralis. I knew going there was a bad idea." Shani leaned on her knees and let the wind blow her hair.

**[What do you think will happen if Pain finds out that you left?]**

…

Valeria's eyes widen. This girl just talked to her dragon?! She turned to Tsundra. "You heard that too right?"

Tsundra nodded, still shocked at seeing another human being able to understand them.

Valeria slowly got up and motioned to Tsundra to follow.

Once they were far enough away, Valeria got back onto Tsundra.

**[What are we going to do now?]** Tsundra asked as he and Valeria raced back to Penn Stables.

"I want to ask Crimson and Midnight about my father's power. Maybe they might know something else."

…

By the time Valeria and Tsundra got back to Penn Stables, the other riders were gone and Artha and Lance were cleaning up. Valeria jumped off Tsundra and raced to Crimson and Midnight's stall.

"Crimson, Midnight!"

The two dragons in question raised their heads up to the sound of their riders' daughter.

**[Valeria?]** Both dragons asked.

Valeria bent to the ground, breathing heavily. "I…need…to…ask…you…guys…some…thing." She got out.

**[Calm down child,]** Midnight said.

Valeria slowly calmed down taking deep breaths.

**[Now, tell us what's going on?]** Crimson said.

"Do you know of anyone else being able to understand dragons?"

Crimson and Midnight were surprised. They knew that Markus, Valeria and her younger twin sister, had that ability. But others they were not sure of.

[Why do you ask child?] Midnight asked.

"Because I saw a girl who was talking to her dragon!"

**[But that is impossible.]** Crimson started.

**[Only Markus, you and your sister have that ability.]** Midnight added.

…

Meanwhile, Shani and Pyralis were heading back to Pain's Place when suddenly she got a call.

"Shani, its Cain. Moodryd wants you at Penn Stables."

"What? Why?"

"He's going to steal the Golden Dragon of Legend."

_Oh no. _Shani thought. She sighed. "Why does he need me there?"

"Something about making sure you're here."

"OK. I'm on my way…"

**[Is something wrong Shani?]** Pyralis asked.

"Pain wants me Penn Stables. He…he's going to steal the Golden Dragon of Legend."

…

Before Valeria could respond to the dragon's words she heard a suspicious sound, "Stay here." she ordered to the two dragons before quietly exiting intending on finding out who was out there.

Sneakily rounding the corner she spotted someone at Beau's stall with a disrupter flash already disorienting the dragon that was fighting back with a mag burst. Valeria was about to call out when Conner showed up and fought off the intruder Valeria was about to go out when she spotted someone else hiding in the corner quietly approaching she realized it was Shani!

"Shani?!"

The said girl turned around and her eyes widen. Valeria glared at Shani. Her black-haired friend inched from her glare. "Valeria…it's not what it seems…"

"Oh really?" Valeria exclaimed. "I thought you were my friend?! And here I find you trying to kidnap Beau and my parent's dragons with Pain!"

Shani flinched as Pyralis came up beside her rider. Pyralis nuzzled her rider.

"Well how would you feel if they gave you shelter and food?" Shani suddenly yelled.

Valeria and Tsundra both jumped back at Shani' sudden shout.

"Forget it! Forget that we were ever friends!" Pyralis magged Shani and the girl jumped onto Pyralis' saddle and glared at her now ex-friend. "We are now enemies." Shani muttered something and Pyralis raced off.

"Shani, I." Valeria tried but Shani was long gone.

Valeria fell to the ground. "What have I done…?"

Tsundra nuzzled his rider.

…

After the argument Valeria was sitting at the table with her head resting on her arms looking very depressed while Artha was looking over an amulet and Lance was lost in his own world playing his video game, when Artha saw someone sneaking around outside.

"What's up?" Valeria asked seeing him stare outside.

"There's somebody outside." Artha explained.

"Lance, stay here we're gonna go check it out." Valeria said as she and Artha headed outside when they got outside an explosion went off by the house.

"Lance!"

"Artha you check on Lance I'm gonna go check on the dragons." Valeria yelled before running off to check on her dragon.

Running past some of the empty stalls she made it to Tsundra's stall and opened it being greeted by anxious and angry dragon.

**[What's going on?]**

"We're being attacked and I'm willing to bet it's the Dragon Eyes crew!" Attaching the saddle she then equipped him with Light Blue Stun and Green Ramming Gear.

"Let's go!"

Tsundra magged Valeria onto his back and then the two burst out of the stables just to see Beau, Crimson and Midnight be trapped by the trapping gear. All the Dragon Eye crew members where there, all except Shani…

_'I wonder if she's still mad…'_

"Let them go Pain!"

Moodryd and his crew turned around to see Valeria and Tsundra, with the Green Ramming Gear surrounding his face, light blue stun gear and green gear tail hammer.

"Dad!" two voices yelled.

Valeria turned to the main building and her eyes widen. The house was on fire! "Artha! Lance!"

Beau's eyes widen at hearing Artha and Lance's voices. He concentrated and began to stand up.

"What?!" Moodryd exclaimed. "He's-He's breaking free?!"

Crimson and Midnight watched with amazement as the black-and-gold dragon began to stand up thus breaking the trapping gear.

"Not another mag burst!" Moodryd yelled as Beau magged them and then sent them flying!

Beau turned to Valeria and Tsundra. [Get your parent's dragons. I got Artha and Lance.]

Valeria nodded and Beau raced to the house while Valeria and Tsundra worked on freeing Crimson and Midnight.

…

Meanwhile Shani and Pyralis had reached Word Pain's. Shani had Pyralis stop behind the place. "Wait here girl. I'll be back in a flash."

**[Be careful.]** Pyralis said as Shani stealthily made her way into her room of the place.

Shani quietly made her way into her bedroom. She looked around.

_'Good thing I don't need or have a lot of things like most girls do…' _She thought as she grabbed a saddle bag from her closet and began to put things into it. Soon she came to the nightstand next to her bed. On the nightstand was a white start with the letter V engraved into it. She grabbed it and placed it around her neck.

'I'll find my family if it's the last thing I do…'

Shani took one last look of her bedroom and then quietly and stealthily made her way back to Pyralis.

…

The Dragon Eye crew had left Penn Stables hours ago. Valeria, Tsundra, Crimson and Midnight were looking around for Artha, Lance and Beau when suddenly they heard dragon footsteps.

"Valeria?" it was a male's voice.

Valeria turned to see Parm Sean and his dragon green Bull-Class dragon Cryano.

"Parm?"

Cryano magged Parm off his back and onto the ground and the 17 year old walked over to Valeria and her three dragons.

"Artha called. He, Lance and Beau are in Squire's End."

"What?" Valeria exclaimed. "That place is not a place for them!"

"I know, but I need to search the stables for something for Artha."

"If it's his Dad, you won't find anything. I looked. All I found was this." Valeria held up Conner's old racing jacket.

"We better get down to Squire's End." Parm said.

Valeria nodded. "Come on Crimson, Midnight, I'm not going to leave you guys here after those attacks."

Her parents' dragons nodded and followed Valeria to Tsundra who then magged his rider onto his back.

…

Beau growled when he heard something. Artha turned and let a breath out. "It's alright boy it's just Parm, Cyrano, Valeria, Tsundra and Crimson and Midnight."

"Artha! Lance! You're okay!" Valeria jumped off Tsundra and raced over the Penn brothers hugging them tightly.

She then turned to Beau and began to pet him. "You OK Beau?"

**[I'm fine.]** Beau said.

While Valeria kept Beau and Lance busy, Artha and Parm chatted.

"Did you find my father? He's not answering my calls."

"Valeria checked and all she found was this." He held up the white and blue jacket.

Artha sighed. "A black dragon eye, the Dragon Eye is responsible for the attack. I'm going after them!"

"You cannot!" Parm cried causing the other two humans and dragons to look at them. "They will recognize Beau and hunt you down!"

_'Shani is part of the Dragon Eye. Or she might not.'_ Valeria sighed silently.

"Then Beau will have to stay here. I'll right another dragon." Artha said but Beau shook his head. "Sorry boy."

Suddenly Beau closed his eyes and he was surrounded by a bright light causing everyone to cover their eyes.

…

Shani and Pyralis were walking around Squire's End when suddenly there was a bright light.

"I wonder what that was…." Shani wondered as she shifted Pyralis to follow it. When she finally found the light source, she arrived just in time to see Beau change from black and gold to red and blue.

Shani jumped off Pyralis. "You guys are lucky I'm the only who found ya."

Everyone jumped and turned to see Shani standing there, arms crossed and leaning against Pyralis.

"You're part of the Dragon Eye crew!" Artha shouted. "It's your fault my dad is gone!"

Shani narrowed her eyes. "You think I enjoyed working for them?!"

Artha jumped back a bit surprised at her outburst.

"I was forced to work for them because Word gave me a place to live; I lived on the streets for as long as I can remember. Pyralis is all I have of my family that I don't know about." She petted Pyralis. "And for your information, I did nothing during the attack."

Pyralis magged Shani onto her back, the others were surprised at the action as Shani said nothing to her dragon.

"Be lucky I was the only one who saw you." Shani frowned. "Pyralis let's go."

"Shani wait a minute!" Valeria cried but the black-haired girl ignored her now enemy, refusing to even hear her.

…

Crimson and Midnight eyed the Red Magma Class dragon that Shani was on. They couldn't put their finger-or claw- on it but they felt like they knew her from somewhere…

…

"Well that went well." Lance commented.

"What do you think she meant by "You guys are lucky I'm the only who found ya." Artha?"

"I don't know," Artha said.

While the boys talked about Artha now being able to race, Valeria stared where Shani was just standing.

**[Valeria look.]** Tsundra had come up beside Valeria and was pointing to something on the ground.

Valeria looked to ground and saw something glimmer in the street light. "Huh?" Valeria went over to the object. It looked like a half star shaped pendent. Engraved in the center was the letter V.

"Wait a minute…" Valeria pulled something out from underneath her shirt. It was the exact copy of the half-star but engraved into hers was the letter T.

**[That pendent that's the same one Markus and Addison gave you and your sister after you were born.]** Crimson said coming up behind Valeria and Tsundra.

"This can't be…" Valeria looked up to where Shani had vanished. "Could she be my twin sister?" The girl turned to the three dragons surrounding her.

**[It's possible but we won't know for sure until we have more proof.]** Midnight said.

"You're right Midnight." Valeria said.

**[But keep an eye out you never know.]** Crimson added.

…

The next few days came and went. Artha began racing in the Dragon City races with Valeria helping him out. Meanwhile, Valeria kept searching for her twin sister and Shani, still unsure if they were the same. However, since seeing Shani in Squire's End, Valeria hasn't seen Shani or Pyralis since then.

Now the Penn stables crew had just finished a race with Valeria finishing first with Kitt Wong. The group of four, plus five dragons was walking to where their headquarters were.

Unknowingly to them, Moodryd Pain and Cain were watching them. And watching t hem was Kitt Wong.

Kitt watched as the leaders of the Dragon Eye crew walked after them, more towards their tent and then after the Penn Racers. "Pain going after Stable Brat? That's not good."

…

"Why are we back here Artha?" Parm asked as he and the rest of the Penn crew were walking towards Penn Stables. "It's not safe here."

Valeria rolled her eyes. Parm was starting to really get on her nerves.

"Because Parm," Artha said as he led the group to a closed stall. He pressed a button and the doors opened.

"Oh." Parm said.

"Drac! All of dad's gear!" Lance cried.

Valeria's eyes widen in surprise. During her whole time living here at Penn Stables, not once had she seen this room.

"You guys get some gear. I'll be right back…" Artha said walking off something.

Valeria watched as Artha headed towards his house. She sighed. She knew how Artha felt. It felt like losing her parents all over again.

…

While their riders were doing whatever, Beau and Tsundra found their way to one of the stalls. They noticed a light coming through a crack. Both were looking through it when they heard their riders come up behind them.

"Beau?"

"Tsundra?"

The two dragons turned to see their riders behind them.

"Is something wrong?" Valeria asked seeing the dragons turn back to the light.

Beau suddenly moved a hook and the wall began to open up and a bright light shined on the riders and dragons.

Artha and Valeria's eyes widen in surprise.

"Whoa." Artha said.

Suddenly the dragons began to walk into the light.

"Huh?! Beau/Tsundra!" They called but suddenly, Beau's tail shot out of the light and wrapped it around them and pulled them into the light.

"WHOA!" As soon as Beau pulled them the wall closed shut.

…

**((I skipped to the end of this part 'cause I didn't feel like writing it all.))**

Two pillars of gold and blue light suddenly appeared in front of Artha and Valeria. Within the pillars were two gauntlets, one gold and one blue.

"Huh?" Valeria said.

Mortis looked at the humans. "You are the next Dragon Booster," he said looking at Artha. "Beau chose you for a reason. And you're," he turned to Valeria. "…the next Water Booster."

Valeria put the gauntlet on but then noticed a water droplet symbol. She saw that Artha had a star-shaped symbol.

"Uh, Mortis what about this water droplet?" Valeria asked. "Doesn't it come with the armband?"

"Unfortunately no. The Water Booster Amulet went missing during the first Dragon-Human War, but now with you as the new Water Booster, you will be able to locate it."

"What? But how?!"

"You will know." Was all Mortis said as he turned to Artha.

Valeria stared at the armband as Mortis talked to Artha.

"BUT HOW WILL I KNOW I'M READY?!" Artha suddenly yelled causing Valeria to jump.

"You will know." Mortis said as he vanished into the shadows.

Artha and Valeria looked at each other.

"What just happened?" They both said at once.

However, before either could say something, Artha's communicator went off.

"Artha, Valeria! We need help! The Dragon Eye crew are attacking!"

"Hang on Lance!" Artha shouted.

"Artha I'll go up and help them. Then you come. We don't need them both to know that we were here."

Artha nodded and watched as Valeria jumped onto Tsundra and the two raced out. Once the elevator went up, Artha climbed onto Beau's bare back. "Beau, it's time."

He pulled the star out of the amulet and shouted, "RELEASH THE DRAGON!" and then he placed the star into the star shaped symbol on the armband. Then suddenly, gold energy began to surround him and Beau.

…

Meanwhile on the surface, Valeria and Tsundra made it just in time to see Kitt Wong save Parm and Lance.

"Let's go Tsundra," Valeria said to her dragon.

**[Right]** Tsundra said as Valeria quickly raced and grabbed a level 4 red thruster and a level 3 green ramming tail hammer. Once equipping the gears on her dragon, Valeria activated the level 4 thrusters, and Tsundra burst through the stalls knocking the Dragon Eyes away with the tail hammer.

…

Shani and Pyralis stood on top of the stables looking down at everything. She watched as Kitt used her red thruster to keep Pain and his crew busy but then the fire went out.

Suddenly at the corner of her eyes, Shani saw Valeria and Tsundra burst through the stalls.

_'Where'd she come from?' _Shani wondered wincing as she saw several of her crew members and dragons get hit with a tail hammer. _'But Pain deserves that tail smack.'_

**[If you are refusing to speak to her, then why are you watching her?]** Pyralis asked.

Shani remained silent.

"Because Pyralis, there's something about her that I can't put my finger on. It's like I've seen here from somewhere…"

Suddenly there was a roar…

…

Everyone turned when they heard a roar and everyone turned to see the black and gold dragon and on his back was a human dressed in gold armor.

Valeria smirked underneath her helmet, _'Bout time you got here Penn.' _

"The Black and Gold Dragon!" Cain exclaimed.

"He's…he's chosen the Dragon Booster!" Pain exclaimed.

The black and gold dragon then let out another loud roar towards the Dragon Eye crew.

"I want that Dragon!" Pain yelled.

The black and gold dragon then jumped down and then let out a powerful mag burst.

Suddenly, Cain and his dragon began to run towards the Dragon Booster causing them to back towards the edge.

"No escape." Pain said as his crew surrounded the Dragon of Legend.

Lance noticed the Disrupter Flash on the ground. He then threw it towards the Dragon Booster and it landed facing the Dragon Eye crew!

Seeing them stunned, the black and gold dragon used his tail to trip them all and then leapt over to Parm, Lance and Valeria.

The human pressed a button on his helmet to reveal his eyes. "Nice shot."

Parm and Lance's eyes widen as Artha pressed the button and his eyes were covered.

"It's Artha." Lance and Parm shared a look while Artha raced to battle the Dragon Eye.

…

There was a snap and the platform that Parm, Lance, Tsundra, Kitt, Wildfyre, and Valeria were on suddenly gave way!"

Crimson and Midnight sprang into action, quickly magging Tsundra, Parm and Lance and getting them onto solid ground. But as Midnight was about to mag Kitt and Wildfyre, the human girl was suddenly thrown off her dragon and began sliding towards the edge!

"Oh no!" Valeria shouted. "Kitt!"

Suddenly a black and gold form shot past Valeria and jumped over the edge.

"Artha?!" Valeria cried, but not too loudly for anyone else to hear.

…

**((Yeah I skipping to the saving scene, cause I don't feel like writing the other stuff before that ;P))**

"No way…" Everyone watched as Beau began to grow…wings?!

"Drac!" Lance said as he looked through the binoculars.

"Whoa…" Valeria said.

Crimson's eyes widen. **[That's unbelievable.]**

**[You think that's unbelievable Crimson? You're the descendant of the first Crimson Dragon of Legend and you think that's unbelievable?]** Midnight teased.

**[Not funny Midnight]** Crimson said.

_'Crimson Dragon of Legend?' _Valeria thought._'Does that mean there's a Crimson Booster?'_

Soon, the Dragon Booster, and Kitt were back on solid ground. The two shared a smile before the Dragon Booster raced off and jumped off the ledge and then flew over Dragon City.

Kitt watched them with a dreamy look in her eyes. Valeria giggled at Kitt.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOT! Here's the end of Dragon City Reboot's first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed reading it while PrincessAnime08 and I enjoyed writing it! I do not know when I will be able to update next as I am busy with school at the time. But I will update when I can.<strong>


End file.
